Jesse Braun
Jesse Braun is a supporting character from the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. He seems to be based on the character of Rod Lane from the original film, suffering a similar fate due to the actions of Freddy Krueger. He is portrayed by Thomas Dekker. Biography Jesse is the ex-boyfriend of Kris Fowles and star swimmer at Springwood High School. He and Kris broke up for unknown reasons and since then Jesse has been jealous and resentful toward any boys that Kris spends her time with. After Dean Russell seemingly commits suicide right in front of Kris, Jesse tries to be supportive but does a poor job of it, lashing out at Kris' friends when they ask her about what happened. Two nights later, Jesse visits Kris' house while Kris' mother is away, entering by climbing through her open window. Kris tells Jesse that she's been having nightmares about a man with a melted face who wears knives on his fingers, to which Jesse responds by revealing he's been having dreams about the same man. Terrified for her life, Kris lets Jesse stay over, but even as Jesse sleeps beside her, Kris is murdered by Freddy. Jesse watches as Kris' body levitates off the bed and s slammed into the walls before being slashed across the chest. Terrified and covered in Kris' blood, Jesse runs out of the front door, setting off the burglar alarm in the process and alerting the neighbours who call the police. Jesse runs to Nancy Holbrook's house and tells her what happened, but soon the police head for the house and Jesse tries to run for it. Believing that he was the one who murdered Kris, the police take Jesse to Jail. Death While in jail, Jesse tries various techniques to stay awake. Later, a guard comes to his cell telling him that his parents have posted bail, but when Jesse leaves the cell he suddenly finds himself in a very different place: a factory boiler room. Jesse realises that he's fallen asleep as Freddy comes after him and he tries to run, but the dream demon corners him. Jesse asks Freddy what he wants, with Freddy answering with another question: "Can you turn back time? Can you bring the dead back to life?" As Jesse whimpers in terror, Freddy appears to walk away. A moment later, Jesse looks around to find himself completely alone, but all of a sudden Freddy's clawed arm tears through his chest. In the real world, it appears that Jesse's chest just spontaneously exploded and his cellmate witnesses this, becoming terrified and screaming for the guards to let him out. In the dream world, however, Jesse appears still be barely alive as Freddy chains him up alongside the bodies of Kris and Dean. Freddy explains to Jesse that a person's brain still functions for seven minutes after the body dies, and so Freddy has six minutes with which to continue torturing Jesse's dream self before he ceases to exist. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Innocent Victims Category:Humans Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Murder Victims Category:Death by Impalement Category:Violent Deaths